


Forgetful (Larry Stylinson)

by Keilsans12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dementia, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Romance, forgetful, forgetting things, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keilsans12/pseuds/Keilsans12
Summary: Louis Tomlinson has dementia, he's had it since he was a child. Louis knows that he has this since all his life his mother and sisters have had to tell him over and over answers to questions, he's asked before. Louis had a hard time in school because of it which is why he was homeschooled. Everything has changed now, Louis is older still with dementia but now lives with his boyfriend. Louis tries not to forget things as much but that's easier said than done, but at least Louis has Harry to help him through the struggle.-"Who are you again?"





	1. Chapter 1

'Alarm goes off at seven thirty every morning meaning that I have to get up? Yes, I have to get up and go to the bathroom and shower.' Louis told himself but kept his eyes open staring at the ceiling listening to his boyfriend snore next to him. 

'Alarm goes off at seven thirty every morning, then what? I eat?' Louis looked to his left staring at Harry who was on his side facing Louis passed out from the day they had.

Louis and Harry just moved into their apartment today, they spent the most of the day unpacking and moving furniture around. It was tiresome but it kept Louis mind at peace. Harry did the kitchen while Louis did the living room. To Harry it more so Louis doesn't place something somewhere and forget it then make Harry go on a goose chase trying to find it. 

He remembers when Louis put all of the spoons in his old apartment in the cups in the cupboard once, Harry spent an hour looking for them because Louis forgets where he put them. He even forgets that he did that in the first place.

"Louis, why aren't you asleep?" Louis jumped and looked to Harry confused.

'Why wasn't he asleep?' Louis shrugged looking away blushing.

"Questions again?" Louis nodded his mind filling with more by the second.

"What time does our alarm go off again?" Louis asked now completely forgetting because his mind wandered off the subject.

"Seven thirty every morning Lou. Now please get some sleep." Louis nodded turning on his side his back facing Harry waiting for Harry to wrap his arms around him.

-

"Good morning Harry, hows Louis first night in the new apartment?" Harry groaned eyes widening.

"were gonna practice him leaving the apartment and coming back after work, I will show him which way and then he will show me the way and soon enough if we ever reach I will see if he can do it on his own." Niall nodded taking a bread bun out of the display case.

"I bet he will get there if not I believe he will get there soon. Just like how soon our fucking customers will get here! Hello were fucking open! Buy our food!" Niall groaned laying his head on the counter staring at the door.

"We just opened like ten minutes ago Ni, we have to wait for people to leave their houses and decide if they want to get a coffee and possibly a breakfast bun." Niall rolled his eyes at the cheesiness in Harry's voice.

"So is Louis gonna get a job as well or is he gonna be the housewife with no kids or is there kids in your future with him?" Harry's thoughts began to think about it.

'Does he want Louis to be his housewife? He doesn't want keep Louis leashed forever but like does he want to marry him? Yes does he want kids with him? Yes, is it physically possible to have children with him? No, we have to adopt or get a surrogate.' Harry turned to Niall and shrugged at his answer.

"I honestly don't know. Were taking everything a step a day at the moment. I just want to help him get things all set and in order, so everything is easier for him." Niall nodded understanding where his best friend was coming from.

Louis used to be Niall's best friend until he fell ill and had to be staying in the hospital for a couple of months, he never saw his friends, only his boyfriend, and family. The longtime he was away from seeing his friend his memory of him disappeared. 

-

flashback

-

"Your friend is coming over today to see you. I know you haven't seen him in a long time but he's very happy to see you again." Louis looked at his mother confused.

'I don't have any friends. Who is my friend?' Lottie opened the door leading Niall to Louis.

"Well don't be so shy Lou, say hi to Niall." Louis shook his head.

"I don't know this guy Lottie." Niall felt his heartbreak at hearing that.

Louis left to his room feeling uncomfortable around the stranger.

"His dementia Niall. The doctor told us that he would tend to forget a lot of things because of him being away for so long. I'm sorry. If I knew that he would forget you I would have tried to keep you in contact with him." Niall nodded sadly.

"Its okay, I have Harry and Liam and Zayn its okay." Lottie nodded leading Niall out upset that she possibly ruined the only chance of having a new friendship with Louis.

-

end of flashback

-

"Do you want to come by after work today? You haven't spoken to him since he said he didn't know you." Niall shook his head.

"No, I have a date tonight I wanna prepare since I'm making dinner." It was difficult for Niall, he so badly wanted his best friend back but that was gone.

Only Niall had those memories of the nights Louis would sleep over and they would stay up watching corny movies and making fun of the actors, many more memories that only Niall had.

-

Harry just got home from work and was ready to just pass out on bed. His back hurt from bending down and taking orders and giving people their food. Once rush hour hit they got slammed with people. People wanting to eat inside, outside, some just wanting to take their food and leave. It was horrible, running inside, outside, he even spilled tea on himself twice.

"Louis?" Harry called setting his coat on the coatrack. 

"Louis?" Harry looked in the living room not seeing Louis anywhere and got worried till he heard the toilet flush and the water turns on.

Harry wandered into the kitchen checking through the drawers for anything to be misplaced satisfied when nothing was gone or something placed where it wasn't placed before until Harry saw something in the oven. Opening the oven Harry found a plate of chips.

"Louis why is there a plate of chips in the oven?" Louis walked in the kitchen and shrugged.

"I don't know, I probably made a plate and forget it." Harry sighed taking it out and putting it in the fridge.

Dinner for tonight because Harry was too exhausted to cook tonight.

"Can I make dinner tonight?" Louis asked watching Harry trudged up the stairs slowly taking his clothes off.

"Get me when you're starting it." Louis smiled opening the cabinets looking for what to make. 

-

Harry woke up smelling something, it smells good but it also smells like something was burning. Harry shot up remembering that Louis said he was gonna make dinner. Running down the stairs skidding into the kitchen. 

Louis was cutting up a weird looking brownish goldish meat, it looked burnt. 

"Louis, what the hell is that?" Louis held up the plate to Harry with a smile on his face.

"I think I made chicken. Can you taste test it for me?" Harry grabbed a fork off the table and cut a piece off taking a bite.

It was...good! 

Harry pulled Louis to him kissing him.

"Many more of these and you can get more of this." Louis giggle placing the plate in the microwave then pulled Harry to him.

'Note to self-remind Louis that he put the plate in the microwave because he will forget about it.'

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! I know it took a while to post but I was having a hard time finding a cover because no one was replying to me so I made my own cover. Anygays I am hoping this gets as many reads as the other one. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was lost, Harry went off to work and told Louis to go down the street to buy more food for them. The store was a couple of blocks away but it was a perfect walking distance. To Harry, it was a couple of turns and then you can go home, to Louis it was a maze. 

"I don't know what to do. I can't find my way back. I'll just continue to walk." Louis held the bag of food close to his chest and continued to walk looking at the builds and cars and people.

It was truly a beautiful world.

"Louis? What are you doing here?" Louis turned around seeing a blonde guy rushing to him.

"Do I know you?" Niall ignored the pain he felt when Louis asked that.

"Uh, no. I know Harry your boyfriend. Uh, are you lost?" Louis shook his head slowly walking backward away from him.

"I can call get Harry if your lost our shop is just across the street." Louis looked across the street seeing Harry serving a customer his food.

"He's busy I can find my way home." Before Niall could stop him Louis was running away scared of the stranger.

'He's never gonna remember me and it would be too much of a struggle to get to know him in his state.' Niall walked across the street walking into the restaurant going behind the counter.

"What's with the gloomy face?" Harry asked handing the chef the order he just got.

"I saw Louis, he ran away from me." Niall frowned looking at the floor wanting to just stab himself for scaring his best friend that doesn't even know who he is.

"Why was Louis here? I gave him directions to the store and back home. I even made then very specific, shit cover for me." Harry took his apron off running out the restaurant trying to find Louis.

-

Louis was panting when he finally managed to get home. Dropping the bag on the kitchen floor Louis opened the fridge taking a bottle of water out and chugging it till it was empty. 

"I did it. I made it home away from that weird blonde guy." Louis took out everything from the bag and began to put things away.

"That weird blonde used to be your best friend before you lost all memory of him." Louis jumped turning around seeing Harry leaning against the door frame.

"I uh, Harry. You should be at work." Harry rolled his eyes helping with putting things away.

"You should have followed the directions that I left on your phone. Yet you left without your phone again." Louis frowned looking away feeling Harry pissed off at him for not listening.

"I forgot to bring it, I'm sorry." Louis sniffled, Harry immediately felt bad for yelling at him for forgetting something that isn't in his control.

Turning around Harry hugged Louis rubbing his back. 

"No I'm sorry, I was just so worried you would get hurt or something and I reacted wrongly. Its okay Lou so stop crying we don't need that." Louis nodded looking up at Harry through his tear-filled eyes.

Harry smiled taking a wet washcloth wiping away the tear stains on his cheeks.

"All better?" Louis nodded smiling brightly up at his boyfriend.

"Thank you, did I forget anything on the list?" Harry looked at the list surprised Louis for once got everything on short shopping list.

"Nope, you got everything for the first time!" Harry cheered holding Louis up lightly shaking him cheerfully.

Louis laughed wiggling in Harry grasp. Harry lightly put Louis down snogging the short boy. 

-

"So your not even gonna try to at least for a friendship with him?" Niall shook his head.

"Every time I try to talk to him he always runs away from me. I don't want to keep trying something if I'm gonna fail at it." Liam felt bad for his friend, his boyfriend was a famous singer and off on tour right now so he barely got to see him at the moment and his best friend is now his ex-best friends boyfriend and his best friend has no idea who he is.

"Well, would it make you feel any better if I told you that practice makes perfect?" Niall glared at Liam handing him the baby food jar.

"You get to feed your son now. I'm going to bed." Liam groaned looking at Bear who was slapping the green baby food on his mini table making more of a mess.

"You know I don't mean to fuck up things right?" Bear stopped then laughed rubbing his chubby fingers in the green mush that was on his bib.

"I have to bathe you tonight too or Cheryl is gonna be mad at me for seeing you all messy tomorrow." 

-

Niall sniffled staring at the many pictures and videos he has of him and Louis. They've known each other since they were in freshman year. Of course, Louis doesn't remember all the times they hung out but it was nice to capture so many times with him.

Niall laughed at a video of him and Louis. They were on the roof of their high school throwing down a box with cotton and an egg inside of it. Louis looked so excited till the wind blew the box and it landed in the tree. 

"Aww! Are you fucking shitting me, man!" Louis groaned pouting.

"Stop recording me!" Louis huffed pushing Niall's phone away.

The video ended.

Niall placed his phone on his chest staring at the ceiling covering his mouth with his hand to silence his cries. 

'I just want him back.' 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked this one and the one before that! Yes, this story has a sad part and a good part. Harry living the struggling but happy life with his boyfriend Louis, Niall living the life of watching his best friend see him as stranger danger. Will Louis ever get even the smallest bit of memory of Niall? Will Niall finally accept that his best friend is no longer his best friend anymore? Who knows but me! Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	3. Chapter 3

Winter was one of the times that Louis loved. He got play out in the snow with Harry and his siblings, he got have hot cocoa well you can have that whenever but it tastes better during winter. Also, Harry got hornier during winter mainly because of the coldness he wanted more cuddling and more sex both gave him warmth. 

That's why Louis was in bed with Harry passed out next to him again. Louis was staring at the ceiling wondering what to get his siblings this year. They did say they wanted something right? 

'I can't remember if they told me what they wanted. I can't ask them again can I? What if I already asked them before? Can Harry ask them for me? No, I'm their brother I have to ask them, but what if I already asked them?' Louis sat up trying to even out his breathing but found it hard.

The room felt like it was closing up on him. Harry wasn't with him anymore, all Louis could see and feel was the air going away and darkness. 

"Louis? Lou baby calm down." Harry wrapped Louis in his arms throwing the blanket off of them and rubbing his back.

Louis let out a slow breath getting the oxygen that he needed. 

"Its okay, you're fine." Louis nodded not even able to process or remember what happened.

'What was I even thinking about that made me having that panic attack?' Louis tried to remember but only found it causing a huge headache for him.

"My head hurts Harry." Harry nodded jumping over Louis running to the bathroom to get his medicine.

-

"I was thinking um after Christmas could you come over? I wanna try to see if we can draw some old memories with him." Niall nodded.

"Good if you have any old photos of you with him or videos can you get the photos printed and just send the videos to me. Louis siblings all have this thing we're gonna do. We're gonna set up the living room with string lights and hang up pictures and play old videos of him with his sisters, of course, some with me and you. I really want him to remember you, you two had such a great friendship and you two deserve to have that back." Niall nodded hugging Harry trying to hold back his cries or at least quiet them.

Harry hugged back rubbing Nialls back glad to make the shorter man happy but mainly hoping this would work.

"Can I get some service here?" Harry and Niall pulled back and got straight back to work.

-

"Hey Harry Louis won't answer his phone again, the girls have all called him and texted him their wishlists but he won't reply or answer any calls. Is there something wrong there?" Harry sighed getting in his car.

"Either he put a password on his phone as I told him not to because he probably forgot and forgot the password or he is having another one of his mindful questions going through his head keeping him from the world again. I'll go with the latter but I am on my way home right now so don't worry. I'll see what is wrong, but uh just to make sure, send those wishlists to me from now on." Lottie agreed then hung up and Harry was speeding to his house worried Louis did something bad and didn't want to face it head on now.

-

Harry walked into the apartment sniffing around for anything burning in case Louis cooked something and forgot about it. Satisfied when nothing smelt bad Harry wandered into the living room, of course, clean as usual with the tv on. Louis usually spent his days watching kids tv or in the kitchen reading the back of the boxes. Anything that kept him entertained. Louis wants in the kitchen or living room either.

"Louis? I'm home." Harry called out walking up the stairs to their room hoping Louis was in their room.

If Louis wasn't in any room in the house Harry would call the cops and demand they find him or else he was gonna start world war three.

Harry walked into their room seeing the bed was still made from this morning. Louis cleaned the house whenever he felt like he was stressed too much.

Opening the closet door finding nothing but clothes. Harry walked into the bathroom seeing the shower curtain closed obviously Louis would be behind it. He hated being in closed and confined spaces but he also felt more at peace when he was in his little world of questions.

Opening the shower Harry found Louis on the bathtub floor tracing invisible patterns on the floor. Louis looked up finally getting out of his little world and smiled up at Harry.

"Harry! When did you get home?" Harry pulled Louis up and brought him out of the shower.

"Just now, so why were you sitting in the shower?" Louis opened his mouth to respond but closed it when looked more confused.

"I, I don't know. I can't remember what I was thinking about. I'm sorry." Harry nodded pulling out his phone.

"Lottie and all of your sisters called you a ton of times today, why didn't you answer them?" Louis looked around then back at Harry.

"I forgot where I put my phone." Harry sighed facepalming.

'Great I have to find it because if he didn't hear it then its probably on silent.' 

"I'll find it so don't worry okay?" Louis was about to reject it but instead got interrupted by Harry kissing him.

'Why can't I remember where I put my own phone? I can't even remember my phone number. Harry didn't even seem happy when he saw me he looked mad? Why are people never happy around me?' 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Also, I am kind of getting irritated at Instagram because lately, it's not been working, like the tags are not working, Ariana's tagged photos are not working. My own tagged photos are not working. Like Instagram needs to step up their game. Also, Tumblr is posting on their app and on Instagram but like they're keeping the comments off. So like just wondering I get that you posting means that you are letting us know not to freak out anymore or just not freak out as much but like does this mean you guys are working on the issue? Like I am still waiting on that to be fixed as well, because sometimes when I wanna look for sims 4 custom content I type it in the search bar and one time it works but then when I put in like specifics like I don't know shorts because I want some shorts for my sims it says nothing is there or the app just freezes and crashes on me. Like I am kind of getting sick of that but its okay I mean I don't need those I can just go to the sims resource and get myself some sims 4 custom content clothes. Also, one more thing I made an account on fanfiction.net and if you guys like fairy tail or know anyone that likes fairy tail be sure to tell them my user on there is keilsans or keilsan I forgot its one of those and I have one fairy tail fanfiction on there. So like I am working on two stories now! Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had a day off for work today so he used that as his way of spending more time with Louis. Louis used to love to decorate the house during Christmas when he was younger, his sisters would be downstairs on the porch while Louis Lottie and Fizzy would be upstairs helping put lights on the roof. Harry would be helping the twins on the porch being he was older than them and saw it as a way to bond with his boyfriend's siblings more. Louis completely forgot about the times he decorated with his sisters, he even forgot how exciting Christmas use to be. 

"Harry what are you doing?" Louis walked into the living room seeing Harry on the floor opening boxes of Christmas decorations.

"We are decorating the house today Lou. Do you remember when you used to do this with your sisters?" Louis pouted and shook his head staring at the box full of colorful lights and green electric string.

"I don't want to do that. I saw a video of a man putting lights on his house and he fell off the ladder. I don't want you or me to fall." Harry sighed dropping the string of lights back in the box.

Harry stood up and faced Louis. 

"Baby, I promise I won't fall neither will you, you know why? Because we are only decorating the inside of the house. There's a blizzard outside so it would be very hard to work outside if we have snow being blown in our face. Also since the ceilings are too high we won't be using any ladders, we will be just taping the lights to the wall at the height we can reach okay? Just think of how colorful and wonderful our house will look when it's done." Louis cringed at the thought coming to his head.

The living room walls would be all lighted up with crappy scotch tape holding them to the wall but will most likely fall off making the paint on the wall come off. It looked like a whore house in Louis mind.

"No Harry, our house will look like complete rubbish." Harry deflated watching Louis grab the box and tape it closed.

'Great I can't even convince him to have some type of festiveness how am I gonna get him to enjoy being in Niall's company. He's terrified of the man that used to be his best friend. Pinterest will help they always know how to make things look from ugly to beautiful.' Harry waited till Louis left back upstairs after taking a bowl of cereal with him.

'Pinterest don't fail me now, Tumblr is turning to shit right at the moment so let's not act like a damn tot.' 

-

Louis didn't leave his room for most of the day. He watching youtube for a bit listening to music blankly staring at the folder on his laptop labeling Singing audition. It always hurt his head when he read it. Harry told him that it was a video of him singing but Louis didn't want to watch a video of himself singing. It just seemed so fucking cringy to him. 

Louis looked at the empty bowl on his nightstand then back out the window. It was snowing really hard today. 

'Did I play in the snow with my sisters? What about Harry? Who is that guy that I can't see?' Louis got up looked out the window, there wasn't a single car or animal around. Not even a bird was flying through the wind. It looked so peaceful. 

'What if I go outside and play in the snow, what if I remember something?' Louis opened his closet changing out of his thick clothes into his snow wear. Louis turned around a couple of times then looked in the mirror attached to the door. 

'I look like a green marshmallow.' Louis shrugged and left the room slowly walking down the stairs, being that the clothes he was wearing were super thick and heavy that it made it very hard to take big steps.

When Louis managed to get downstairs Harry was gone, the closet door was open and the box Louis put in there was gone. Louis looked in the kitchen still nothing, Harry was gone? 

"Harry? I'm uh, I'm going outside okay?" Louis didn't hear a single response and took it as a yes.

Heading to the back door, Louis stopped when he saw a light shining through the blinds. Louis opened the door and saw Harry tieing string lights around the swingset. They were around the large tree in their backyard, all around the fence and on the back porch. It looked magical. Harry turned around when he heard the door open and smiled holding his arms up.

"I know you said no to it being in the house so I brought it back here. I also made it look good. I only used your favorite colors, blue and green." Louis looked around amazed at how pretty it looked. 

The tree even had hanging lamps that were twinkling. The picnic table was covered in snow but it had lights on each corner. 

"It looks amazing." Harry nodded walking over to him taking his hand in his. 

Harry pressed a button on his phone and made slow music come on. The song sounded so familiar but Louis couldn't pinpoint it. The voice sounded heavenly but he didn't know who it was.

"Who sings this?" Louis asked while swaying with Harry.

"Someone that I know. They made it themselves, I did the piano for them." Louis nodded not questioning any further.

"I hope they make more it sounds amazing." Harry nodded kissing the top of Louis' head.

"Yeah, I hope so too." 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays who is this mystery person that Louis can't see? Who is this mystery person that Harry did the piano for? Who is the mystery person that is singing the song Louis loves? Who is who anymore? Also please tell me if you think it was cute what Harry did. Like he worked his ass off just to make Louis enjoy Christmas and not be a grinch anymore. Like Harry truly loves his boyfriend if he would go out in a blizzard in their backyard and set it up and make it look like a fucking wonderland for him. Like that's just fucking perfect relationship goals right there. Anygays who else is seriously pissed off at Tumblr right now, like they are deleting simblr accounts for no reason. It's like the whole youtube community guidelines again. I am honestly so pissed off right now. Like seriously Tumblr, I honestly hope that like either some or at least one tries to sue tumblr for what they are doing. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	5. Chapter 5

Niall stared at Bear wondering if Louis remembered him. Most likely wouldn't. Louis only met Bear once and that was the day Bear was born he never saw him again. 

"Do you think if I bring you to meet Louis he'll get a flashback and remember me? Maybe even you?" Liam looked up wondering.

"I heard that people that lose their memories a lot can get some of them back by just seeing one person. Bear you can be one of those magical people that bring back memories!" Liam rushed to Bear holding him in the air.

Bear giggled shoving his fist in his mouth.

"I wish I could be a baby and give Louis memories." Liam lowered Bear and placed him in his walker than wrapped Niall in a hug.

"One day he might remember you and guess what, that day will probably be the best day ever. Now, don't you have work to get to? Its almost time for you to leave." Niall nodded going to his room to change into his uniform.

-

"You created a winter wonderland prom in your backyard for him? I would of love to see how messy that was." Niall laughed as Harry blushed shoving a coffeecake in his face.

"Shut up and it wasn't messy, I was gonna do it inside the living room but Louis said no because it would make it look like a whore house." Niall burst out laughing just imagining Louis saying that.

The short lad looked younger than he looked but he had the mouth of a sailor.

"I wouldn't want to be in a house where there's a string of lights all over the walls. That sounds like it would look like a four-year-olds box of sixty-four crayons all broken and wet from drool." Harry rolled his eyes handing a customer his order.

"Yeah, but I made it outside in our backyard by that time the blizzard wasn't that bad. Louis even came outside and thought it looked beautiful. I would have taken a picture but the moment was too perfect. I even played his music." Niall stopped staring at Harry confused.

"His music? You mean the music he recorded of himself and completely forgot he had?" Harry smiled and nodded remembering the angelic voice.

"Yep, he didn't even know it was him singing it. He said he liked it though. I was kind of hoping that the music would bring back some memories but it just made ask who it was and want to listen to more." Niall raised his brow typing in a customers order on the laptop.

"He listened to more of his own music not knowing it was himself singing it? That sounds way more confusing than twelfth-grade math." Harry sighed pulling out his phone opening this music player.

"I changed all the artist names to unknown so he won't know it's him that singing it. He even told me to download all of them on his phone. He fell asleep listening to it last night. I am hoping the more he listens to it the possibility he gets some memories back. I mean I wish he could remember when he recorded it, I was with him when he did." Niall frowned watching Harry's smile fall while handling his customers.

'We all wish we knew of something to help him.' 

-

"Zayn, do you think you could do me a favor?" Zayn hummed not paying any attention.

"I wanna borrow your recording studio." Zayn stopped scrolling his phone and looked at Niall confused.

"Why?" Niall shifted his feet from left to right.

"My friend used to make music and I wanna help him get that back. He lost his memories and so he's been listening to his own music but he doesn't know it's him that's the one that's singing. I wanna bring him to a studio and have him listen to it and see if he wants to do covers and then he will listen to his cover and see it sounds the same and then he will know it's him and it might bring back some memories. I don't know if this will fully work but I hope it works because I just want my best friend back. He doesn't even know who I am anymore but this isn't about me it's about him. Harry and I really want him to be himself again and he isn't himself anymore now that he doesn't have any memories anymore." Niall let out a long breath and looked to Zayn for an answer.

"Sure, just give me a call and when you want to use it because I don't think I have to record anything for a while right now." Niall smiled jumping on his boyfriend's lap kissing him endlessly.

The chair that Zayn was sat on broke under his and Nialls weight and because Niall jumped on him.

"Oops, sorry. I just got too excited." Zayn smirked looked to the side staring at Niall's bum.

"I'm excited too you know." Niall blushed kissing Zayn.

"Lets fix that."

-

Louis was humming to the lyrics of the song of the unknown artist while it played in the background. Harry told him to wash the dishes while he salted the steps because of course Louis forgot to do that which resulted in Harry fall on his ass. Harry was also shoveling the snow off their porch. 

Louis wanted to drink hot chocolate and listen to the music this morning but the seats and the ground just all over the porch were snowed.

Niall texted Harry about his plan which Harry was completely on board with it excited to hear Louis sing again, just this time he gets to see him do it again. Harry really missed watching Louis sing. Now the only problem was convincing Louis to do this, forcing Louis to do thing was not okay on Harry's part. 

The only time that Harry ever tells Louis to do things is when he tells him to do small things, like clean the house, go grocery shopping, not any more of that now, he got fucking lost! Other times if really rare Harry would tell him to prep himself but that's only if Louis and Harry are both in the mood at the same time like he said super rare for that to ever happen. 

Now Harry will have to convince Louis to sing or want to sing, oh what a challenge he is gonna be doing.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays Harry is gonna try to convince Louis to sing and go to the recording studio. What do you think is gonna happen? Do you think that Louis will agree or not? Also, I just wanna say this because I am watching Lilsimsie and she just gave me this really fucking good ass idea. So like you know how Twitter, Youtube, and Instagram have the poll future? So like I think Wattpad should have that future. That seems like it will be a good ass future for this like the way it could work would be like when a writer is working on the story they can just casually add the poll future like right in the middle of the book. So like I was thinking that if they had that future I could totally use it like where I would put like one poll would be like should Louis be convinced to sing? Or shouldn't he be convinced to sing? Like that sounds like an amazing future for Wattpad, so like if you actually read this please just please inform wattpad and other people and convince them to post this shit on their stories so it tends and wattpad sees and will be like damn this sounds amazing let's add this future. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	6. Chapter 6

"Louis baby please I wanna hear you sing. I've heard you before when you were in the shower and you sound amazing. This could be a great opportunity for you like a record label might hear it and think you're amazing and you can sing more and write your own songs." Louis shook his head continuing to play on his phone.

"I'm fine with listening to music." Harry groaned pulling on his face storming out the living room.

'Why does he have to be so damn stubborn? Why is it always the short people that are the most stubborn? I'm not giving up, Louis needs this.' Harry pulled out his phone texting Niall to think of a backup plan.

Niall pouted staring at his phone mad and pissed off that Harry couldn't make a simple plan work.

"Harry failed the plan, so we have to think of a backup plan." Zayn nodded writing down random song lyrics.

"Are you even listening to me?" Zayn nodded bobbing his head to the tune in his head.

Niall rolled his eyes leaving the kitchen trying to think of a new plan.

-

Harry stared at Louis intently watching him as he slurped up the soup from his spoon.

"Harry your soup is gonna get cold if you don't eat it." Harry narrowed his eyes pushing his soup bowl away from him.

"Why won't you do it?" Harry asked glaring at Louis.

Louis stopped and lowered his spoon in the soup bowl. 

"Won't do what?" Harry was about to oppose till he remembered that Louis forgot things way to easily.

"The singing, why won't you do it? Please, I wanna hear you sing again." Louis looked even more confused, when did Harry ask him to sing?

 

"When did you ask me to sing?" Louis took another sip of his soup nodding to Harry back to his bowl of soup that was no longer steaming anymore.

"Well, will you sing for me? My friend he knows somebody that has a recording studio and I immediately thought of you and I would love to hear you sing for me. I also want to record it so I can keep it close to me whenever I have to go away or something, what do you say?" Louis nodded leaning over the table and kissing Harry.

Harry smiled kissing back.

'I guess I can tell Niall this plan worked, I don't know how he knew it would but thank god Niall knows a lot about Louis.'

 

-

Louis was shivering the whole time when Harry and he got to the recording studio. Zayn didn't make it because he had a management meeting to attend to. 

"Where is your friend?" Louis asked taking Harry's coat off and placing it on him.

"He said he would be here soon, just know that he is the one that works with me and he knows you kind of. Don't be mad at me when you see him and try not to be too shy because he's a nice person." Louis blushed shoving his face in Harry's chest wrapping his arms around him trying to find more warmth in the cold room.

There was a knock on the door before Harry and Louis could answer Niall walked in with a big smile one hand holding a tray of coffees and the other with a laptop bag.

"Sorry I took so long, it was freezing out and I forgot about the fact that they keep this place cold so the machines don't overheat when were recording so I brought you all some coffees." 'I remember Louis favorite coffee he always got when we were in high school.' 

"Thanks, Niall." Louis nodded as a thank you taking the coffee Nialls tray.

"Okay so I have everything set up on my laptop you just need to go in the booth and we can start recording, do you know what your gonna sing?" Louis stopped drinking and looked to Harry for an answer.

"He's just gonna do a cover of an artist that he listens to." Niall smiled and nodded turning around setting up his laptop to the recording set.

"Does he know who the artist is?" Louis whispered looking from Harry to Niall.

"No, I didn't tell him about the artist, just that you sound amazing and I would love you hear you sing it instead." Louis smiled standing on his toes and kissing Harry.

Niall could see from the reflection through the window the romance and love Louis had for Harry. Niall scolded himself for ever having a crush on his best friend. That's why he found Zayn and started dating him. Zayn was just a replacement for Louis. Someone to keep him distracted from the heartbreak he had to deal with. 

"Um, its all set. You just tell me when you're ready." Harry lightly ushered Louis inside the booth helping him with the headphones and setting the mike to be lowered down to his mouth. 

Harry mentally laughed when Louis pouted at how the mike was up to his eyes at height. 

"Youll do great," Harry whispered kissing Louis cheek then leaving and locking the booth.

Niall handed Harry a pair of headphones then turned on the speaker to talk to Louis through the soundproof booth.

"Can you hear me, Lou?" Louis paused remembering a small fuzzy memory of someone constantly calling him Lou.

"Louis? Hello? Are you okay?" Louis nodded shaking his head to get focused again.

"Great Harry gave me the lyrics and I printed them, they're in back of you on the table in case you forget about them." Louis nodded grabbing the lyrics and reading them over.

The lyrics seemed like they flowed into Louis' head when he read them. The song, the tune, the music everything just jumped into his head permanently staying put sort of like Harry's name. 

"Louis you just tell us when you're ready." Louis nodded holding a thumbs up to start.

Niall looked to Harry who nodded giving him the go to start.

-

While Harry and Niall watched as Louis sang the lyrics they didn't even bother to listen to the actual music just Louis angelic voice. Niall wanted to cry because this was the first time in a long time since he heard Louis sing, the first time was when he-

Flashback

Eleventh-grade high school for Louis and Niall.

Niall was walking down the hall ready to leave after staying after school to help clean up the mess he made in cooking class. Niall heard someone singing when he was going down the hall to his locker. Niall saw a slight agar door hearing the angelic sound. Looking through Niall's eyes widened when he saw Louis with Harry. Louis had a bright smile on his face smile singing some random song Niall had no idea what it was. Harry was playing the piano staring up lovingly at his boyfriend. 

Niall always envied Harry, he got to date the one guy that Niall wanted to date, his best friend and longtime crush. Harry hasn't even known him that long he met him in freshman year, Nialls known him since sixth grade. 

Niall stayed watching the two. It may sound stalkerish but listening to Louis sing was the best thing in the world to him. Niall eventually left when Louis finished and Harry kissed him. 

End of flashback

"Hey, are you okay?" Niall got out of his head and wiped the tear on his cheek away.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking of something that I remembered happened uh don't worry about it. Uh is he finished does he want to record me or listen to it?" Harry shook his head.

"When you finish just send it to me okay? Thanks so much though I hope when he listens he remembers something though." Harry hugged Niall grabbing Louis hand and leaving.

Niall waited till they both left then played the version of the song Louis just recorded. 

'Louis doesn't even know that this is the first song that has ever sung.' 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all like it! Anygays I don't have much to say but like I refused to listen to Zayn's new song because I heard that it was shit from other people so I was like nah if they say it shit then I don't wanna waste my time listening to it. So like I was bored and I was writing well not full on writing I was just brainstorming for this chapter and like I was like okay Imma listen to it. So I went to youtube searched up Zayn and started listening to his new song and I was like uh what? Then I went to Instagram and see that its the anniversary of Jay's death tomorrow and then I see that Zayn has started some random ass drama with Louis and I'm like what the hell is going on. So I search further for the info and I find out that the song was directed to Louis! Like dude what the fuck is your problem? Why would you release a song about a dude that you claim wasted your "Good years" just before the anniversary of his mothers death? Like that's straight up cold-hearted. Don't get me wrong here I still love Zayn (I love Harry more) but like what is up with the boys just dissing each other and then drama going on. Like Louis so far is the only one out of the five of them all that has to deal with the major drama. Like if yo ass getting paid to have this much drama placed on you then okay good for you but it ain't my fault it ain't yo fans fault it ain't even yo management fault when you turn thirty and yo ass balding faster than a chimps bald pink ass finna have to buy hair growth or a wig soon. Zayn finna snatch his wig, okay I'm done. Anygays love you all goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	7. Chapter 7

Niall didn't give them the recording of the song. It is not that he forgot about it, he just didn't feel like giving away something he got to hear and keep for the rest of his life. Yes, he would be able to keep the copy of it but knowing that Harry would be able to listen to it, Niall wanted to be selfish for once.

"Hey Ni." Niall looked up about to nod and smile back a greeting until he saw Louis walk in with Harry.

'Why is Louis here?' 

"Just go take a seat on the couch in the corner Ill bring you back a latte." Louis nodded taking a seat on the couch next to the window.

"What is he doing here?" Niall whispered already starting on the latte while Harry put on his apron.

"He said that he already did the house chores and had nothing else to do so I told him he could come to work with me today." Niall shook his head with a sigh and handed Harry the freshly made latte.

"Did you forget the last time someone brought in a person that didn't buy our shit and just stayed here?" Harry kept his eyes on Niall as he walked over to Louis handing him his latte.

"As in that, someone was you last year? You brought Zayn here before he got famous and you are the one that got demoted. You were so close to being the manager too." Harry snickered when Niall pouted looking away from him. 

"That is the same thing as now, Ollie came in stayed for a bit and watched as only one customer stayed. He's gonna do the same and demand you to make him leave and then guess what I won't have someone to work the counter with me anymore." Niall pouted sitting back in his chair.

"Okay I'll make him go home but at least let him finish his latte and he wanted to ask you if the recording was finished." Niall froze cursing himself for not even thinking of that being a reason why Louis came here.

"I uh I don't have the keys to get inside, Zayn has them. He's been busy all week with meetings and he already started with his new album lyrics." Harry nodded understanding knowing the mate was busy a lot.

Niall hated lying to Harry. Zayn wasn't busy at all, in fact, he was on a break right now. Sadly lies can either end well and be turned into truths or they can end badly and be turned into more lies. It's like a forest fire, a person drives by the forest and throws their cigarette out the window not even caring that they just started a tiny fire. Hope rain makes it go away and everything will be okay but you have the evidence of ash or the fire blazes on and gets bigger and bigger to the point of no return. 

Niall sadly took the forest fire path when Zayn walked in. Niall froze seeing Zayn casually take a seat while pulling his hoodie up and sunglasses on trying to disguise himself as best as he can. Harry strode over to Zayn ready to take his order but also chat a bit since no one was here yet. 

Niall pulled out his phone texting Zayn the truth and to go along with his lie.

"When is your next concert I was thinking of taking Louis to one for a date but I don't know when that is yet." Zayn shook his head staring at his phone under the table then looking up raising his brow at Niall.

"I uh honestly don't know yet, I just started writing the lyrics for the songs for the next album so I honestly don't know. Probably another year till I have another concert as far as I know because I kind of wants to focus more on getting these things over with so I have more time to spend with my family and Niall." Harry nodded agreeing then getting up after taking Zayn's order.

"I'm using my break to walk Louis home cover for me." Niall never got to protest before Harry took off his apron leaving the building with Louis holding his hand tagging along.

Zayn walked over to the counter taking a seat in front of Niall.

"Why are you keeping the recording? Is there something wrong with it? Oh please don't tell me that you messed it up with like I don't know a porn sounded over it." Niall blushed shaking his head and hands in front of him.

"No! I uh, the recording is fine. Its perfect actually I just..." 'Geez how do you tell your boyfriend you want to keep the recording of your crush singing without sounding like a total freak?' 

"I need to make a copy of it and I don't want to use your money anymore." 'Please believe it you always do so do it now.' Zayn shrugged taking the final sip of his drink and throwing it in the trash.

"Well, I'm bored so Imma go home. See you after work." Zayn leaned over the counter kissing Niall on the lips then leaving.

Niall truly hated himself right now, it was hard to tell when Zayn was mad because he was so used to keeping a straight face for the public that he did it to Niall all the time so he doesn't know what he's thinking of feeling.

'I hope he isn't mad at me.'

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Honestly, I am kind of mad at myself for the way I made this chapter. Like from the part where it started with Niall truly hated himself I didn't finish that for two whole days! Two days of writing like fifty something words. Yeah, who spends two days just to write fifty words for an ending of a chapter? Fucking me!!! I am so ashamed of myself for it and I just want to scream and pull my hair out because of how horrible I am right now. Anygays I am also mad at myself for another writing issue, so like I don't know if any of you know this unless you follow me on Instagram and read my rants that I post on every single Harry Styles post that I do or if you watch my Instagram story. So like Fanfiction.net made an official app and you can post your own stories on there. I am so happy about that because most animes are on that platform of writing. There is a lot of animes on Archive of our own but not as much as Fanfiction.net has. Anygays so like I have had an account on that since like twenty fourteen I think I made it when I was addicted to watching Durarara and I shipped a Shizuo and Izaya I can't even remember their names but I was just in love with that show so much that I legit rewatched the episodes all the time. I honestly cant even remember what the show was mainly about I just remember watching it for those two. Anygays I used Fanfiction.net to make my own story of them but then I lost my password and motivation to write because the steps for posting on that was like really fucking confusing, like you had to do like five steps which isn't much but when your using a laptop and your fourteen fifteen years old and you are stressed from friends and school and you were getting bullied fucking a lot. Anygays since they finally made an app I was so happy that I was like I'll create a new account then I remember when I was unpacking my boxes that I found my old password book and I was like oh my god I remember all the stupid shit I wrote in this so I was curious and looked in it and I found my login info in it and I was like oh my god this can't be real so I signed in and it worked and I was like oh shit I don't have to create a new account I can just delete this shitty story that I made and make a new story, and that is how I made my fairy tail fanfiction. Now on with why I was mad at myself for that story. So I had been working on the latest chapter and I didn't know how to end that chapter till I had a dream on how to end it and then I rewatched the episode and I was like now I know how to end it. But nah my dumbass forgot about it and made a new ending. I remembered after I published the chapter and I was like noooooo! It was so late because I was too lazy but its fine I already have one thousand five hundred something views and its only six chapters. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	8. Chapter 8

"If you keep that grouchy face you would be a perfect actor for playing the Grinch in the London play coming up this weekend." Niall sneered at Liam as he laughed with his son who was giggling at nothing but his father laughing.

"I hate Christmas this year. I lost my best friend Liam. All I want is him to be back to normal but that will never happen with his condition." 

"You don't know that maybe he will be getting his memories back with that big plan of yours with him and his whole family. I think its wonderful idea and did the music one work?" Niall completely forgot that he never told Liam about it.

"Uh no, it didn't." Niall looked away once again hating himself for making up another lie?

Well, it technically wasn't a lie since it didn't work mainly because he never showed him the song.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't lose hope though because I never lost hope when Cheryl and I broke up. I thought she would take full custody of Bear but nope I believed and prayed that I would get at least come custody and I did I got it. So don't lose any hope about Louis got it?" Niall stared at Liam shocked and amazed at someone who nearly lost a part of him and got it back just for believing in something so small.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thank you." 'Thank you for giving me something to believe in, I still have those, right?

-

Louis was once again staring at an object pouting? Or was he questioning it? Harry watched Louis intently mainly making sure that he didn't injure himself in any way, Louis being short makes him super clumsy.

As his wording said Louis leaned forward too far losing his footing and slipping forward his head banging harshly on the floor.

Harry ran forward picking Louis up screaming out loud as Louis had a bloody nose and was passed out.

"Louis baby wake up, please. Don't go! Don't you dare walk towards the light!!!!" 

-

"He's okay everyone, he was actually very much exhausted so when he fell and hit his head his body went into a defensive mode and passed out. The bloody nose well his nose is broken, we fixed it with our best surgeon." Harry wanted to pass out, the best surgeon just fixed his boyfriend's nose. 

The best fucking surgeon in London wasted their time fixing his boyfriends nose, do you know how much that is gonna cost!? A fucking nose job cost a shit ton a nose surgery cost possibly way more! Harry sniffled back tears looking at the ground.

"Oh, I see you're very emotional about him, your so supportive." Harry nodded pathetically.

I'm gonna be broke.'

-

"Harry! They have this really nice bed and big windows! Also the curtains open with this button thingy!" Louis smiled pressing a button on the remote watching as the curtains opened and closed.

'Louis each press is like adding ten dollars to the bill.' Harry was pushed to the side and leaned against the wall hating the support it had.

Lottie and Felicite were both comforting Louis? More like they were telling him jokes about stupid shit. 

'All I want right now is to go back to work, why did my days off have to be like this? I just wanted to continue to fuck him not watch him crouch on the floor and fall face first.' 

"Uh, Harry are you okay?" Harry nodded smiling at Louis hoping to hide the money flying away from his tears.

'I won't even be able to pay my phone bill because of his clumsy ass.' 

-

Louis got discharged within the next couple of hours Harry was crying happy tears when Lottie and Felicite offered to pay off his bill. 

'My phone is safe!' Louis stared at Harry watching the man shed waterfall tears with a bright smile on his face.

"Harry if you keep on crying for no reason you won't be able to see and we might get in a car accident." Harry's tears stopped like they weren't even there in the first place, even the tear streaks were gone.

Louis leaned as far away from Harry shocked at the magic the man possibly possessed.

"Are you a wizard like Harry from Harry Potter?" Harry had a sneer on his face at the mention of the fake Harry.

"I am nothing like that stupid glasses wearing imposter. I am the only Harry that can be with you and please you and have the most magic in the world!" Harry pumped his fist in the air with power ignoring the fact that he put a dent in the car on the roof that would be very noticeable on the outside.

Harry lowered his shaky fist now releasing more tears as the pain that was now in his hand.

"Harry your hand is turning purple, we should go back to the hospital." Harry shook his head lowering his hand to his side with a pained smile.

"No, I am a tough ass man I can handle the most excruciating pain in the world just for you!!!!!" Harry growled perfectly parallel parking.

"Harry, when will you teach me how to drive?" Harry turned off the car looking at Louis shocked until he remembered that Louis forgets things.

"Uh, Louis I uh..." 'How do you tell your boyfriend that he already asked for driving lessons then said no to it when Harry offered to teach him.

"I will teach you when you're my age." Louis smiled brightly and nodded getting out the car.

'He will forget that I ever said and forget that he ever asked like always sadly.'

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! I just want to say you all that live for this book better be fucking thanking me because if it wasn't for my ass not wanting to be lazy and do this chapter I would have been doing the chapter for fairy tail. Anygays I wouldn't even be starting that chapter for that story because I only watched the new episode once, I have to watch the episode three times to do a chapter. Anygays I'm not gonna go into detail about this because I already explained it before in the other story. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	9. Chapter 9

Harrys had broken his hand, Louis refused to sleep in the same bed as him, better yet he even refused to sleep in the same building as him unless he went to the hospital and got his hand fixed. Harry didn't fall for it until he found Louis outside on the porch laying on the couch wrapped in a thin blanket. 

-

"Louis this is gonna be a huge ass bill I don't want to pay for this now! We already owe your sisters the bill they paid for your stupid broke nose! I don't want another bill!" Harry cried flailing his arms then crying out more when he flailed his broken hand as well.

"Harry stop moving so much your just gonna make it worse!" Louis sat down on top of Harry his bottom directly on his crotch.

Harry stopped and stared at Louis above him. To Harry, it was like having an angel on top of him. To Louis well... it was like sitting on a heavy large soft but hard stick. Louis blushed when Harry shifted his body moving his arm to the side. 

"Harry don't move so fucking much!" Louis demanded slapping Harry's chest over and over to make him stop which didn't help it just made him move more.

"What are you getting so fucking flustered over? You already had my dick up your ass multiple times what makes this so fucking different?" Harry smirked moving his hips a bit.

Louis blushed stilling his movements. 

"This is different Harry, were in a damn hospital! I don't want to have sex with you here!" Louis blushed hiding a moan when Harry thrust up a bit.

Harry smirked hoping this would continue, it was on his list of fantasy sex places to have sex with Louis at. 

"Aww come on baby, Lou, please. I broke my arm just to prove to you I was fine with the amount that you owe for breaking your nose. I also really want to do you right now. Please baby, we haven't had sex all day yet and I really need my dick warmed right now. Also its fucking cold so please?" Louis blushed looking away lightly moving his hips.

Let's just say that Harry got to check off sex at a hospital on his list when he got back home.

-

Louis and Harry during the first few days, not even a week and they both wanted to kill each other. Harry was way too worried about work and getting bills and money everything to help themselves.

"Harry, you can't even drive so why the hell would you even try to go to work?" Harry's glare stopped Louis who was running after him down the stairs.

"I can drive perfectly fine one-handed, I can make coffee, cupcakes, muffins, and open a damn cash register one-handed. I think I can go to work Louis. Why don't you stay here and text Niall asking him where that damn song is?" Harry snapped taking his coat and leaving slamming the door behind him.

Louis stood stunned that Harry even snapped at him like that. Harry only ever snaps at him when he's done something very bad or he's irritated him to the point that he could only snap at him and not control it anymore. 

Louis pulled out his phone scrolling through the contacts then stopping wondering why he even did that in the first place. 'Why am I looking through my contacts?' Louis shrugged plopping his phone on the couch and sitting himself down turning the tv on.

-

Harry was at the cafe in the back changing room struggling to tie his apron on the back with one hand. Niall walked over tying it for him. Harry turned around about to thank him but Niall shushed him putting a muffin in his mouth.

"You have a broken hand, you have to stay home, why the hell are you here?" Niall asked placing his hands on his hips.

Harry took the muffin out of his mouth swallowing the bite he took out of it. 

"I need the money, Louis and I are not fucking money trees. Also, we are already below our budget because we already went to the hospital two days ago for Louis' broken nose. Then add my hospital bill on that list we are looking to be pretty broke right now. Work is legit calling me to get some money for both of us." Niall sighed feeling bad for his co-worker.

Harry shoved the already bitten into muffin back at Niall who ate it anyways.

"Now if you excuse me I have customers to make happy before any of them think we are lacking in servicing them morning food." Harry sassed his hips and walked out.

'Maybe if I convince Harry to sell Louis song and get some money off of it. I can even ask Zayn to promote the song on his Instagram, that will get it some more view and recognition.'

-

The rest of the day was chaos. Customers were getting angry that they had to wait longer than usual just to pay or get their coffees and food because of Harry. Niall tried his best to help by opening the second register that they never use only in case of emergencies, which this was one. It helped for a bit till rush hour came and then it wasn't as helpful anymore. People demanding for both men to hurry up, one man even went as far as to snatch his coffee and leave without paying claiming that he shouldn't have to pay for a cold coffee that was supposed to be hot.

Niall sighed opening the register and taking the money then handing them the cash that they needed back. 

"Have a nice day ma'am." The lady rolled her eyes grabbing her sons hand and the other handing the bag of muffins to her son.

Niall was glad that he was finally able to take a small break since his line was now empty till he heard a splash and looked to his side seeing Harry drenched in brown liquid. An enraged man grabbed Harry by his collar pulling him forward.

"I ordered a mocha, not a fucking mint swirl you idiot!" The man screamed people began to slowly back away from the large madman. 

Niall walked over grabbing the mans hand and removing it as gently as possible. 

"I am sorry sir we are just having a hard time at the moment please if you could be a little bit more patient and we will fix your order. As you can see we don't have a lot of staff here today and its just me and my partner today. I am sorry you got the wrong order but we have a lot of customers today so its a little bit confusing to take so many orders and get them all to the right people." Niall sighed lightly pushing Harry to the back room while writing down a check to the man that got the wrong order.

"Oh, Simon please someone help me before I dunk my head in the oven and melt my brain," Niall mumbled taking an order off the line of orders and began to start it off.

"Whos Simon?" Harry asked a new shirt and pants with a new apron on as well.

"Oh, its just a joke Zayn and I made up for instead of saying of god we say of Simon. He's a horrible person so when something bad is happening we say oh Simon as in to wish it upon him instead of us." Harry looked more confused but slowly began to understand.

"Thanks by the way back there." Niall nodded turning around after finishing some persons coffee and handing it to Harry.

"Its okay, give this to the lady with the blond hair sitting with her little brother.

"Heres your coffee does he want anything?" Harry asked pulling out his mini notebook.

"No thanks he is fine." The lady said forcing the toddler to hold the hot cup who placed it back on the table from it beind too hot.

"Hold it and let me take a picture of you jeez you can't do fucking anything." Harry slowly walked away trying to look away as the women began to force her little brother to once again hold the hot cup making him cry.

'If Louis and I ever have kids I will not be forcing them to do stuff they don't want to do that's for sure.' 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I want to thank my best friend for helping me with this chapter because I was having major writer's block on this for like three days or more I don't even remember when I last updated this story. Anygays go check out her account its Wolfgirl377 she is working on a new story and I am actually very excited because it sounds really good so once she publishes it I promise to tell you all and I am very excited to read it as well. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	10. Chapter 10

It was frustrating to say the least, Christmas was coming up which made customers come in and stay longer which wasn't good for business. Yeah sure they had free wifi but only if you're in the building not outside.

Harry and Niall sighed sweatdropping when they looked around at the busy place. People in every single table even some at the bar, they didn't serve alcohol here mainly because no one wanted that stuff in a place where children loved to get sweet muffins and chocolate milk. 

"Hey you two gayfers, I would like my coffee now!" Harry looked to Niall who looked back, both rushing to put their finger to their nose but some little kid grabbed Niall's arm slowing him down.

"Excuse me Mr can I order something? My mommy gave me money to do by myself." Niall looked to Harry with a smirk nodding his head to the direction of the man that demanded his drink.

"I guess you get to deal with male buffy I get to make hot chocolate. Get to it Styles." Niall laughed jumping over the counter getting to work.

Harry sighed walking over to the man at the bar taking out his notebook.

"Hi, I'm Harry can I take your order?"

-

Niall finally gave the song to Louis. Well sort of, he edited the song to make it sound not as good. He made Louis voice sound manlier but still himself, and have a sort of puberty voice added to it. Louis enjoyed it but still chose to listen to the other one. 

Niall had to in his opinion if Louis heard the original he might post it to youtube and then all things would turn to shit for him. Louis' career would start to work and Niall would lose Louis again.

So that's where Louis was, in his apartment with Harry listening to the song for the first time. He hated it. 

"How does Harry like this voice?" Louis frowned turning off the song and deleting it from his phone. 

"The original is way better, now I know to not sing it out loud." Louis pouted slouching on the couch arms crossed over his chest.

-

Harry and Niall were still swamped even when it was time for them to have their breaks. Since they had to call in backup it still didn't help. They only had two cash registers, three ovens, and three microwaves, and two giant fridges, it still wasn't enough to calm the large crowd of angry customers. 

"Niall are you sure we can't close the shop for the rest of the day?" Harry asked glad they finally got to have a break with all the customers finally satisfied.

"If we do we have to deal with our boss having a giant fit over us closing early, and we can't make up some lame ass excuse like last time. You know he won't fall for it." Harry groaned deflating behind the counter and army crawling under it to hide for a bit.

Niall watched pathetically as his co-worker and best friend tried to crawl away from the biggest problems they had to face right now. 

"If boss came here every day like he was supposed to and saw you acting like this he would fire you and possibly ban you from ever coming here again." Harry froze and shot up only to hit his head and fall back down rubbing the growing skin colored bump forming on his head.

"Simon you're stupid." Niall groaned looking away placing his hand on the side of his head.

-

The day went on slowly, it seemed like one minute to the two boys and the rest of the co-workers was like an hour. One minute it was like bliss silence, no one coming to the counter asking for food and drinks, and then the next some raging person would be yelling at them demanding that they wanted what they wanted right then and there!

Niall and Harry slumped back to back. Their clothes were dirty with crumbs, chocolate marks, and coffee stains. 

"Is the day over yet? I just wanna go home to Louis and possibly get my willy sucked for the night." Niall grimaced looking away, always hating when Harry got any chance to brag about his love life with Louis.

'Stupid cunt why do you have to brag about what I want?' Harry stared at Niall confused as the Irish man pouted crossing his arms.

"Are you okay? Sorry if it bothers you when I talk about that stuff. I just thought it was okay since your gay as well." Niall silently nodded not ready to face him yet.

Harry stood up brushing whatever crumbs he could off his apron. Niall watched Harry walk out of the locker room heading back to the war on the other side of this wall that they call work.

'If I keep this up Harry is gonna know, I can't lose what little I have of being able to even contact him. If I lose that I don't think I could stand it. Zayn is just my band-aid, I can rip it off whenever I want but when it gets too used it will fall off and the wound will still be there but covered in a scar that I don't want to see. Louis is the only thing that can make that scar go away.' 

"Niall we need backup." Niall nodded getting up and joining Harry to serve the customers what they wanted.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Also, who would think it would be a good idea for Niall to admit his love for Louis? If so who should he reveal his love to? Harry, or Louis, or better yet Zayn? The only person that knows about it is Liam and we all know he won't tell a soul besides his son which won't say a word. Anygays should I make the special Christmas chapter early or make it on Christmas, or make it after Christmas? I mean I know our Christmas won't be that long or amazing as we usually have it mainly because we haven't really asked for much because of the moving and we all basically have everything we need. I mean the only thing I want is the sims packs that I don't already have. Psst if you know anyone that has extra sims 4 stuff packs dm me bc I am lacking a few in the department right now. Anygays love you all good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	11. Chapter 11

Harry so badly wanted to wring Niall's neck till it was nothing but a tiny thread right now. 

Flashback to the reason why...

Harry finally got to go home after the struggling day of horrible rushy annoying customers that demanded they wanted what they wanted right now. But honestly, the only thing he wanted right now was to strangle Niall's neck till it looked like a twisted knotted rope about to break on its last thread.

Harry heard the song, he knew that wasn't what they recorded. Niall fucking altered it to make it sound bad. 

"Harry I don't get why you are so mad right now, what happened?" Louis asked already forgetting that Harry told him the song was altered.

"Nothing to bother you with Loulou. I'm just going out for a bit, I'll be back with dinner okay?" Louis nodded placing the hot mug of cocoa on the table forgetting that he already had one in the fridge that he forgot about.

-

Harry didn't even knock on the door to Niall's apartment he kicked the door open with his foot. Harry ignored the thumping pain in his foot and continued to search Niall's apartment for him only to find out no one was here.

"Ugh! Niall! Where the fuck are you?!" Harry shouted opening and slamming doors open.

Harry eventually found Niall hidden under the island counter. Harry growled grabbing Niall by his leg and pulling him out. 

"I'm sorry! I know you're mad at me but like you don't understand!" Niall cried trying to grab anything to get away from Harry.

"Oh yeah! Explain all you want I don't give a shit! You made Louis sound like complete shit and I know you know he sounds like a mother fucking angel!" Niall's eyes widened scared of his own life at the moment.

"I altered the music because... because... I" Niall sighed looking down and away from Harry.

'I can't tell him. I'm sorry Harry.' Harry was still seething with his fist clenched ready to punch Niall in the head.

"Tell me the fucking truth or I will beat it out of you," Harry demanded grabbing Niall by his hair.

"I love him! I love him okay! I don't want anyone to hear his beautiful voice but for me but you get to have it for yourself. I just want the only thing I have left of my best friend, something you can't have." Harry let go of Niall's hair slowly walking away.

'What the hell did he mean by that?' 

"What? Repeat that right now!" Niall got up wiping his nose of the small bit of blood he got.

"I love Louis, I've loved him since... since... since he started dating you! It not fair! I've known him longer than you have and you still get to-" Harry had enough slapping Niall across the face hard enough to knock him on the floor.

"You selfish little bitch! Louis now hates singing in front of me, in front of himself, he downright refuses to sing now! You fucking ruined him!" Harry grabbed Niall by the front of his shirt holding him up, his toes just touching the floor.

"I don't want you anywhere near him from now on. If your so-called feelings are for him I don't trust you alone with him now, better yet I don't trust you with him in general." Niall's hair was covering his face, covering the depression that slowly crept on him.

'I just lost it all. I knew that day would come, I just didn't want to have it happen so soon.' Harry dropped Niall to the floor storming out of his apartment. 

Niall stayed on the floor staring at his lap with his hands in his lap. 

'I'm such a failure. I can't even keep the one person that I like to stay with me. He can't even remember my name or who I am. I can't stand it. I want him back! I'll never get what I want back.' Niall cried his fist clenching up.

-

Harry didn't want to go back home, his foot was hurting, so was his broken hand from him hitting Niall, along the fact that he was way too pissed off at Niall he was afraid he would let it out on Louis. 

"That jackass had his chance with Louis and blew it and now wants to keep whatever he can of him like some perverted freak! I hate him!" Harry yelled punching a lamp pole.

Harry hissed cradling his hand to his chest lucky it wasn't broke like his other one.

"If you keep yelling at no one people are gonna think you're some homeless crazy person. I know you aren't because I got a good look at that watch and rings you have so what seems to be the problem, my friend?" Harry turned around about to snap at the stranger to leave him alone but stopped when he saw it was his old friend.

"Ed? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry growled his anger now going up further.

"Well, I came here originally to record a new song with my friend sorry can't tell you who, and I wanted to go for a nice nightly stroll since not a lot of people should be out late right now and I see you. How are you doing?" Harry tsked shoving his nonbroken hand into his jacket pocket and walked away.

Ed jumped up rushing in front of Harry stopping him.

"Okay, I know you're mad at me for firing you from being my guitarist but come on hear me out. It not because I found someone better but I just, I heard rumors from the rest of the group that you were out to convince me to date you and expose me for being gay when you know I'm straight. It sounded believable because your gay and I didn't want to risk my career going down the shitter okay. I'm sorry, now can we please just talk together." Harry looked at Ed wondering if he should really trust this guy.

"Buy me a few drinks and we can talk." Ed smiled and nodded glad to hang out with his old friend again.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays if you all havent known or found out but LouisTwinklinson has gotten I think one or more of her stories deleted or I think it was chapters from one of her books because of the Wattpad policy about porn with plot being not allowed so like people have to publish smut with a story behind it which I think is stupid but whatever. Anygays she published her stories on AO3 and I decided hey not a bad idea because I don't want to fucking risk that shit happening to me. So I published my stories on AO3 well one story so far. I am slowly working to get all of them published on there soon and fast but I just recently got my first ever job! So I am gonna be busy with updating this story, publishing my other stories on AO3 and working. Also, I think I wanna end this story by the end of Christmas or new years. Anygays I just feel like this was more of a Christmas story so it should end during Christmas right? Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	12. Chapter 12

twenty-eight shots in and Harry was finally hammered. He couldn't see or think straight at the moment. 

"So your all pussy shitty mad because your boyfriend's ex-best friend is in love with your boyfriend? I mean that's a dumbass reason to be mad at someone for." Harry turned swaying a bit trying to glare at Ed but found it hard because Ed in his eyes was moving way to fast.

"Shut up, Niall is a little shit that doesn't deserve to love someone as beautiful and amazing as my Louis. He's mine, I love him, he's mine." Ed nodded taking a sip of his ale.

"Okay okay, he's yours but he's not an object so I don't think you have any right to be telling Niall that he can't see Louis again. I mean you said that they were best friend before right?" Harry nodded but it was more swaying, Ed couldn't even tell if the nod was for him or if he was nodding to the soft music.

Harry used his sleeve to wipe the alcohol drool off his cheek. 

"Niall just wants to take Louis away from me. I'm all Louis has besides his family. He needs me, he doesn't need that Irish leprechaun." Ed grew concerned for his old friend, the man was clearly drunk but he was also super emotional right now.

"He took his song away from him and gave him a fake one, he hates his own voice right now because of him. I've never been able to cause my Louis any of that pain before and I don't want to ever do that but I also don't anyone to cause that pain on him either. He doesn't deserve it." Harry laid his head on the bar table his hand cradling the tiny twenty-eighth empty shot cup.

"I need one more, Ed give me one more." Ed shook his head taking Harry's coat off the back of his chair and laying it on his back.

"I think you've had enough, let's get you home. This Louis guy probably really misses you right now." Harry shook his head struggling to get up only to lean on Ed.

"I gotta go and take care of Niall first, make sure that he never comes near Louis." Ed rolled his eyes wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and leaving the bar with him.

Ed managed to find Harry's car and laid him on the hood and shuffled through his pockets finding the keys. 

"Geez Harry get majorly drunk and pass out and not even think about someone possibly robbing you oh and raping you. Louis wouldn't be very happy about that you know." Harry groaned rolling over falling off the hood.

Ed sighed unlocking Harry's car. 

"Your such a spazz." Ed opened the passenger side door and carried Harry inside settling him down.

Ed searched more through his pockets finding his drivers license with his address on it. 

"Heh you don't live that far from here actually, you could have walked here you lazy brute." Ed got in on the other side of the car starting it heading down to Harry's small house he shared with Louis.

"You have a nice place here Harry. Not my cup of tea since this shit is small but I guess its good for you and your boyfriend. Well lets get you inside." Harry was passed out mouth open with drool dribbling out.

Ed got out helping Harry out after waking him up just enough to get him standing but holding onto something. 

"Let's get you inside bud." Ed wrapped Harry's arm over his shoulder struggling to get up the stairs to enter the house. 

Unlocking the door was a major struggle. There was no light outside so he couldn't see what he was doing, he also couldn't let him go because he and Harry could both fall and majorly hurt themselves. Ed groaned fist clenching and began to knock harshly on the door, ringing the doorbell here and there because he now dropped the keys. 

Louis opened the door blanket wrapped around him looking dead tired from being woken up. 

"Are you Louis?" Ed asked Harry's dead asleep weight now creeping up on him.

Louis nodded opening the door wider to let Ed in once he saw Harry.

"Just put him on the couch please," Louis said wandering into the kitchen grabbing his now cold cup of cocoa.

Ed panted laying back on the couch next to a drunk passed out Harry.

Louis sat down across from them. 

"What happened? Where did he go? I forgot what he told me." Ed stared at Louis confused, Harry told him that he told Louis where he was going, did this guy really forget where his own boyfriend went?

"Uh, he went to his friend's house then left and got majorly drunk, uh, I'm Ed, an old friend of Harry's." Louis nodded shaking Ed's hand.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ed shook his head yawning.

"Nah I uh just need a place to sleep for the night, I completely forgot that I didn't drive my own car here. I drove Harry's. I'll just wait for tomorrow, I can call an uber." Louis nodded lightly shaking Harry awake.

"Harry? Come on baby, let's get to bed." Harry groaned and nodded following Louis upstairs.

Ed took the throw blanket off the couch finally noticing the cup of cold cocoa on the coffee table. Taking the cup Ed wandered into the kitchen seeing three more cups, one in the microwave, one on the stove and one on the table. Ed placed the cup in the sink wondering why there were so many cups of the same drink in multiple different places around the kitchen.

'He better not be some crazy spiritual person that summons demons or some crazy shit.'

-

The next morning Ed was alone in the kitchen with Harry. Harry had made a small but surprisingly amazing breakfast. Eggs that looked small enough for a dog to eat whole, with scrambled eggs and bacon. 

"So I have a question." Harry hummed wiping down the stove, all the cups from the last night were gone when Ed woke up.

'Was it all a dream?'

"I saw a bunch of cups here just everywhere last night, they were all filled with I think the same thing, I don't know but did he just keep making a new one?" Harry stiffened and turned around.

"Uh yeah, he has uh dementia, he constantly forgets things, so seeing multiple dishes around the house either still full or empty is usual for me, Louis forgets about them." Louis ironically rounded into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Harry's back.

"Who's that Harry?" Louis asked nodding to Ed.

'He just saw me last night, wait did he already forget about me?'

"My friend, Ed came over last night when you were asleep, we just chatted for a bit and spent the night." Louis nodded grabbing a plate of food and leaving, to shy to talk to the stranger.

"I'm confused." Harry sighed taking a seat across from Ed.

"He has dementia, don't be threatened or sad that he didn't remember you, its normal. The more he sees someone or knows them from a very personal level he won't forget about you. I don't think he needs to know you though since your nothing to him so don't even worry or think about him and his issues okay?" Ed slowly nodded getting up dropping his empty plate in the sink.

"I'm taking a taxi home, and uh check your email sometime this week from me. I think I wanna hang out again but talk about something else." Harry furrowed his brow watching Ed leave.

'What the hell would he need to talk about?'

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! What do you think Ed needs to talk to Harry about? Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was slightly disappointed in the plan they had, it was changed now. Niall wasn't coming to bring back old memories. Of course, Harry didn't know of any of the memories Niall had of him and Louis, but he did have the photos and videos that Niall sent to him at the beginning of December. 

Watching them the night before didn't help Harry in the slightest. They looked good, Louis was happy in these but he could see that Niall clearly had feelings for Louis in these by just the way he captured Louis. The pictures always showed Niall looking at Louis like he was the queen of England. 

Harry frowned crushing the oldest photo of Louis and Niall. Niall was hugging Louis from the back both looking at the camera with a big smile. Harry could tell that Niall was looking at Louis in the camera though, his eyes werent on the camera though, they were on Louis.

"Stupid Niall, Louis will never love you." Harry hissed crumbling the photo shoving it down the sink drain then turning the garbage disposal on.

"Harry, what is that loud noise?" Louis asked walking into the kitchen rubbing the rheum from his eyes.

Harry put on a fake smile turning around turning off the garbage disposal.

"Just the garbage don't worry about it," Harry mumbled wrapping his arms around Louis' waist nosing the top of his mop of hair.

-

Because of Christmas coming closer and closer, the small cafe seemed more like a tight box filled with people that just wanted to get out but there was no exit or something. Especially since Niall and Harry's relationship wasn't on good terms now, it was harder to work together now. 

They both barely spoke or even looked at each other for that matter. The rest of the co-workers agreed on the fact that they could see something drastically changed between the two. 

"What's wrong with them? They aren't talking or better yet fooling around like they always do. In fact, they seem slow?" Liam shrugged spoon feeding Bear some yogurt.

"As far as I know, they both got into a pretty serious fight, Niall won't even tell me about it. I know Harry gave him a pretty good beating over it though. You can't see it because he covered it makeup but Harry gave him a huge ass bruise on his face." Liam looked over to Niall who was frowning while making a coffee.

If you looked close enough you could see the makeup a bit but not fully.

"Geez makes me slightly afraid to piss him off now. I don't talk to Harry because he's way to busy with Louis but I think I can get the hint to not mess with him." Zayn nodded silently while taking a sip of his drink.

'I don't know what you two are going through but please don't hurt him anymore Harry, because I will kick your ass to the point that its nothing but a pile of ashes for my next musical sheet.'

-

Lottie, Felicite, Phoebe, and Daisy were thinking of a plan to set up the house for them. Louis' birthday was tomorrow and they wanted this to work but also be a blast for everyone. 

"So I think the twins should take Louis to the park with Doris and Ernest, they know how to make time seem slow for anyone that is with them. You, me, and Felicite will set up the place, is your friend Niall coming or no?" Harry shook his head looking away.

"No, he won't be able to make it sorry. I don't know anyone else in Louis past." Lottie and Felicite nodded both not knowing of anyone else in Louis past too.

"He wasn't one to make friends much, Niall was his only one besides you as far as I know. Is Niall busy?" Harry nodded growing irritated with this conversation.

"Let's just forget about him, he wouldn't be of much help anyway." 'He would only try to take you away from me.'

-

"Why are we going to the park? The slides are all snowy and so is the swing." Louis asked holding Doris in his arms while Phoebe and Daisy walked with Ernest.

"Well we haven't been able to go anywhere lately because of school but now that we are on break we get to spend time with you now. Also, Doris and Ernest missed you a bunch." Louis nodded looking down at Doris who was passed out in his arms.

'I wonder what Harry's doing right now? Does he have work today? Harry usually tells me if he has work right? Or am I imagining that? Does Harry tell me or no?' Louis stopped walking when he felt like someone was watching him.

Turning around slowly Louis looked around not seeing anyone around till he saw someone sitting on the park bench. 

"Louis stop! Your gonna make me piss myself if you keep this up!" Niall laughed in the video.

Louis was using one hand to hold the phone to record him tickling Niall to the point that he was crying.

Louis slowly walked over to the hooded person on the bench, the sound on the video becoming more clear the closer he got. When Louis was in front of him Niall looked up at Louis.

"Louis I-"

"Who are you and what makes you so damn special about me? Why do you always try to see me?" Niall could feel his heart cracking but not breaking.

"I used to be your best friend before you got sick and was sent to the hospital, I never got to visit you because I was busy with family stuff. You lost all memories of me. I still have them though. see." Niall handed his phone to Louis who took it and began to shuffle through photos and videos of him and Niall.

Louis' head began to hurt the longer he began to look at them. Handing the phone back Louis took a seat next to Niall. 

"I don't know what to say, I don't remember you at a-" Louis gripped his head, it felt like someone was trying to shove a steal pipe through it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Louis couldn't tell whose voice that was, it was so fuzzy, everything was fuzzy. 

flashback

Louis being the fourteen-year-old self he was didn't pay any attention to where his feet were going before he knew it he skipped a step and fell down the small flight of stairs. Everything when black but he could see and feel everything.

"Hey, are you okay?" Louis groaned and nodded one hand holding his head while a strange blonde guy helped him up.

"Uh yes, I think. I just tripped though I think I'm fine." Louis finally looked up getting a good look at the male blonde.

"I'm Niall." 

End of flashback

Louis looked up eyes widened, it seemed like a flash of memories just shot right through his head.

Everything from meeting Niall to the last time he ever saw him as his friend. Louis fell to the floor clutching his head crying out in pain. His head felt like it was gonna explode. 

"Louis! Oh my god shit!" Niall got down next to Louis rubbing his back as Louis whithered in pain clutching his head. 

Taking out his phone Niall called Harry.

"What is it, Niall? I'm kind of busy right now." Niall rolled his eyes at the tone Harry had with him, it was always gonna be like this now that he admitted that he had feelings for Louis.

"Its Louis, I think he's having a panic attack, I don't know. He started freaking out and won't get up. Please just come here now. I'm at the park about four miles from my place." Harry hung up before Niall could say anything else.

'Niall, what the hell did you do to him? I swear to god if you hurt him I will kill you. I don't give a shit if I go to jail for it.'

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Anygays merry Christmas eve! Also happy birthday Louis! In this chapter, it isn't Christmas eve so not yet. I do not think I am doing a birthday chapter for Louis in this story as I did for Louis in Daddy dom. Anygays I am thinking of ending this story by the end of this month because I originally made this story for like a short Christmas story and I wanted to see if I could write a whole story in one month. Anygays love you all, good morning, afternoon, and or night!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was rushing to the park, he didn't give a single word to Lottie and Felicite when he ran outside and got in his car. Both girls were confused as to what is happening. 

When Harry got to the park Phoebe and Daisy were trying to comfort Doris and Ernest who were scared of the way Louis was acting. It was scary seeing your older brother scream and cry on the ground in pain. 

"What the hell happened?!" Harry demanded running over to Niall who was hovering beside Louis.

"I- I showed him videos and pictures of us and told him about us. I told him how he was my best friend back then. I think that kind of messed with his mind." Harry growled his fist clenching up. 

Harry threw a punch to Niall knocking him down and away from Louis. Harry gently picked up Louis in his arms. 

"Baby please speak to me. Your gonna be okay. I'm taking you to the hospital." Harry mumbled taking Louis to his car.

"Girls lets go get in the back seat," Harry said opening the back doors for the four twins.

'You asshole do you see what you did to him? You fucking messed with his mind to the point that he can't even think straight anymore!' Harry drove to the hospital making sure to tell the twins to call Lottie and tell them to meet them at the hospital.

"I need help! Please, my boyfriend! There's something wrong with him!" Harry called out running inside the emergency entrance holding Louis who eventually passed out but was bleeding from his ears and mouth when he finally stopped.

Three nurses rushed over with a gurney. Harry gently placed Louis on it rushing along with them as they rushed away to get him to a private room.

-

When Niall came to he was at home in his bed. 

'What the hell? What happened?' Niall got up groaning pain when his head was now suddenly pounding.

"Glad to see your awake now. You have quite the shinner now." Niall looked over to Liam and Zayn who walked in with ice packs and water and pills.

"Jeez is getting beat up your thing now? I kind of don't want to have to keep seeing my boyfriend get his ass kicked all the time. It's getting out of hand. So do you know who did it this time?" Niall nodded clenching his fist in anger.

"Harry, that asshole fucking knocked me out just for being near Louis! Then he fucking left me! I could have been kidnapped for all he cares! Ugh, I swear next time I see him I'm throwing hot coffee right in his face!" Niall growled taking the water from Liam.

"Well right now wouldn't be the best time considering Louis is at the hospital. Phoebe texted me that Harry had taken Louis to the hospital because he passed out and was bleeding from his ears and mouth." Niall spits out his water chocking on it.

"What?!" Liam nodded showing Niall the text from Phoebe.

"Shit have they heard anything else?" Niall asked while scrolling through the texts to see if anything else happened.

"No, it's just a waiting game right now. I would suggest we go to the hospital to see for ourselves but I don't think Harry would be very happy to see you there." Niall got up holding the ice pack to his head.

"Bullshit, Louis is my best friend I am not going to miss the chance that I have with him. Harry just doesn't want to share his precious little Louis because he's fucking selfish and I hate it! I'm done with him!" Niall put on his shoes and began to leave his apartment ignoring Liam and Zayn as they tried to get him to not leave.

'I am not losing him yet you selfish curly hair shit! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever again!'

-

The doctors don't fully know what's wrong with Louis, they've done scans among scans on him. Nothing shows any indication that anything is wrong with his body. His brain is fine, his bones are fine, his ears and mouth are both fine. They had no idea why he started bleeding or why he started freaking out from the pain in his head. Louis hasn't even woken up too. 

It was stressful for Harry, he didn't care about the money and how much this was gonna cost he just cared about what is happening to his unconscious boyfriend. 

"Lottie and Felicite finished with the pictures around the house. They said they were on their way right now." Harry hummed holding Louis' hand.

'Please wake up soon, I wanna make sure your okay.'

-

Next day...

-

"Happy birthday Lou. I hope you wake up today to celebrate with all of us. Niall came by yesterday but I didn't let him in. I don't feel comfortable with him being around you, especially if you're asleep like this." Harry never left Louis side last night, he even paid extra so he could spend the night in the hospital with Louis. 

Every hour or so a nurse would walk in and check on Louis vitals and blood pressure to make sure if anything changed. His personal doctor said that Louis was in a coma but he had his doubts about him not being in a coma. 

"Your sisters are coming over later today to wish you a happy birthday, they're bringing over a small cake but we can't have any candles. They are bringing a fake one though, you won't be able to blow it out because its fake but I can do that for you if you don't wake up." Harry stopped talking using his thumb to rub over Louis' hand.

One of Louis regular nurses that kept on coming in to check on him finally came in once again to do her hourly check on. 

"So far he has said that Louis isn't comatose but he doesn't know when he would be waking up. We would like to continue doing more tests on him till he does and as for his memories on losing them we don't know about those till he wakes up." Harry sighed nodding looking down at Louis.

"Am I allowed to try to wake him up myself?" 

"I would advise not to, it would be best to not do that in case anything bad happens. I suggest just going with the flow on the waiting process for now." 'Fuck this waiting process I want my boyfriend to wake up and be okay again. I don't want to relive the time he got so sick he had to stay at the hospital. He lost all memories of his best friend during that time, I don't want him to lose all memories of me this time. I mean more to him than Niall does, I live with him, I'm in love with him, I want to marry him. 

Harry sniffled letting a few tears escape but rubbed them away with the blanket Louis had. 

"Please wake up soon. I miss you way too much, its horrible without you."

-

Niall was busy with work the whole time Harry was gone. Harry even took a week off work until further notice. Niall though couldn't do that. He needed to work mainly because the other people that work with them only work during the weekends, Harry and Niall work all week. So basically Harry and Niall are practically the only two but right now Niall is stuck working by himself but he managed to get Liam to come by and help him out.

"So any news from Phobe about Louis and Harry?" Niall asked looking over to Liam.

"As far as I know nothing, she hasn't texted me about it yet. I messaged her but she said nothing has happened, Louis won't wake up and that you are on the list of people that are not allowed to visit him. Now mind telling me what happened between you and Harry that made him put you on that list?" Niall looked to Zayn who was busy occupying Bear then shook his head.

"No, I want to keep that between me and Harry for now, sorry." Liam silently nodded watching his friend as he worked himself to the bone.

'Your gonna have to tell me at some point right?' Liam sighed shaking his head at the nonsense his friend was going through.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I have decided that I made it my goal to end this story by the end of this month if not earlier! Also happy birthday Louis! Yes, this chapter was Louis birthday chapter hope you all liked it! Also, no Louis is not in a coma he is just asleep for a long ass period of time. Also, I want to rant about something that probably only English dub people can relate to, like Haikyuu season 3 is finished and season 4 is coming soon, so like why haven't they made season 3 in English dub yet? Like I am dying to have my English dub babies again. I legit only watch English dub anime because I prefer to listen and watch. Also, I haven't ever seen an anime ova with English dub yet, if anyone else has then please tell me the anime you watch that has English dub ova. Anygays I also finished watching season 3 of Attack on Titan and oh my fucking god, episode six made me want to vomit so fucking much. Like who the fuck in their right mind thinks that its okay to put some weird metal funnel thing in someone's ass and then put a tube in their mouth and say they will be eating from the bottom up! I just can't even it's so gross and disgusting! I love gory disgusting things but I mean from horror movies where people get stabbed and shit not that kind of disgusting. Like that shit is like give me human centipede flashbacks and just telling you this never in your whole entire life ever fucking watch that movie or you will forever be scared and wont be able to eat right for a week straight. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	15. Chapter 15

Its Christmas day, Harry finally went home to shower then went to Lottie's to spend the first afternoon Christmas with them. He was gonna spend the next half with his mom, and sister, the last bit was with Louis who was still asleep. The doctors finally are tube feeding him now since he began to lose more weight now. It hurt Harry so much to see his boyfriend in such a depressing state. 

Harry kept the house the way it was never taking down the decorations. Yes, it slightly bothered him because they were for Louis, not him and Louis wasn't able to see these amazing memories not even enjoy them. Harry never said anything about it though. Lottie and Felicite worked way too hard on this to have to take it down because the one person that was supposed to be enjoying this wasn't able to. It was a waste of time but Harry wanted to keep it up. It gave him hope that Louis would wake up one day and be able to enjoy the pictures. There was a whole disk set up with videos from the girls and Harry all of Louis having the time of his life with them. Harry would have slipped in some of the explicit videos but decided against it since his sisters would be watching this too. 

"It would be a Christmas miracle to have him wake up today." Everyone nodded agreeing with Phoebe. 

"It would kind of be cliche though don't you think? I mean yeah let's jinx it to happen but I highly doubt that it will, sorry Harry. We all have faith that Louis will wake up but I don't have any faith in him waking up today." Harry understood why Louis' sisters didn't believe he would be waking up today, Louis was in a deep sleep after all. 

It was stupid of Harry to even try what he did this last night before he left to go home.

-

flashback

-

Harry was about to leave to go home after staying in the hospital with Louis monitoring him in case he woke up at all. It was depressing but he didn't want to miss a single moment. If he skipped a breath Harry would immediately make sure that a doctor would be coming in to check him out if he was okay. 

Harry was scrolling through his Instagram when he saw a post about Disney princesses. One of them got poisoned into a deep sleep sort of like Louis. Niall fucking poisoned him with showing him videos and pictures of his past and put him in a fucking deep sleep. The only way that princess woke up was by being kissed by her one true love? That sounded like bullshit but he remembers the movie and how awful it was. 

Harry looked to Louis lightly taking off his oxygen mask ignoring the long tube going in his mouth down his throat. Harry lightly traced Louis face with his index finger loving the way his soft skin felt on his hand. Louis always had soft skin, he never had acne or used any products he was just that naturally beautiful. All the models would be jealous of him if they knew him. It was the best thing in the world to Harry. 

Harry lightly touched Louis' lip then looked down at his phone looking back at the post. 

The princess got woken up by a kiss from her one true love. I am Louis one true love, right? Harry leaned forward and lightly placed a kiss upon Louis top lip then pulled back. Louis didn't respond. Harry put the oxygen mask back on the upset at himself for even trying it, better yet even hoping it. 

-

End of flashback

-

Harry got out of his trance when Doris and Ernest walked up to him both holding a pretty large present.

"We got this for you Harwy." Ernest said behind his binky.

'God he is way too cute, he may be too old to be having his binky still but I don't think anyone would be able to take away something from him. It would make you the meanest person in the world. Any other baby well that's different.'

"Thank you my tiny tots," Harry said taking the present and unwrapping it.

When Harry fully unwrapped the present he was drawn back a bit. It was a large photo of Harry with the rest of the family. Lottie, Felicite, Phoebe, Daisy, Ernest, Doris, Louis, and himself. The top of the photo frame had an engraving that said the Tomlinson's. Styles was on the bottom next to Tomlinson's but small. 

It was still the best thing ever to know the family actually loved him this much. 

"Harwy why are you crwying?" Ernest asked taking a tissue from the box next to Harry and handing it to him.

Harry sniffled taking the tissue from him. "Thank you, I'm just really happy you know? This is the best present I could ever get you know?" Ernest got on Harry's lap and hugged him.

The rest of the evening was fun, emotional, and very giving for the family. Doris and Ernest having fun with the new toys they got, Phoebe and Daisy thanked Harry for the Instagram gift cards. (Instagram gift cards are not real but in this story, there are cards that you use to buy likes and followers.) Lottie got clothes, shoes, and jewelry. Felicite got clothes, shoes, jewelry as well. It was fun and amazing. The first Christmas that Harry has spent with them without Louis.

-

Harry then spent the rest of the day with his mom and sister. It was a small Christmas. Gemma's boyfriend had come over as well and surprise surprise! He proposed! That's what Harry wanted to do this year for Christmas for Louis. He even had a ring for him. It was a blue and green diamond ring with smaller light blue diamonds around the ring of it. (twenty-eight tiny diamonds specifically.) 

Harry kept the ring at his and Louis house though. Walking around with it felt wrong and weird now that he won't be able to use it now. 

"So have you heard anything from Louis' doctors today?" Harry shook his head sipping his homemade tea his mum made. 

"No, I made sure my phone and alerts were all on for in case of anything. So far no calls, messages, nothing from anyone." Anne felt bad for her son, he was hurting so much right now because of not having his boyfriend for Christmas.

Not a lot of people have their significant others for Christmas but for Anne, it was horrible for her having to watch her son have such a sad Christmas. 

"I am praying and hoping for you for Louis to wake up and be healthy. I think that's my Christmas wish for you." Harry smiled when Anne got up hugging Harry and kissing his cheek.

'Louis please wake up soon, for Harry, for the girls, for your whole family.'

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! As I said I promised that I would be posting a Christmas chapter! I am making it my 100% goal to finish this story by the end of this month! Yes, I don't have a lot of time left so I will have to be posting more than one chapter for a couple of days if I can. I mean I have work for the rest of the week so I am don't know. I mean after I go to work I like to go home and then I pass the fuck out. Like I am out like a light for hours. If its like I take a long ass cat nap. After that, I wake up around like I don't know every day it's a different time, but most of the time its like dark as hell outside. That's why I am posting at night a lot because I am like wide awake at night. Like my ass is wide awake, and then during the day, I am way too tired. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and afternoon. Also merry fucking Christmas!


	16. Chapter 16

Louis woke up, Harry was happy because he got to be there with Louis when he woke up. 

-

Harry was sitting next to Louis as usual. He just got off work and immediately went to the hospital to be with Louis. 

"So I read online that when someone is in a coma its good to talk to them, so I am from now on gonna be telling you about my day till you wake up. Umm, so today was a pretty normal basic boring day for me. There actually wasn't a lot of customers today because Christmas is over now so I guess everyone is just either spending the rest of the Christmas break with family in their homes and stuff instead of going out and buying stuff you know. Niall and I aren't talking still, I don't know what to do anymore I mean Liam tried to talk to me and convince me to take him off the list of people banned from seeing you but I don't know. I kind of don't trust him one bit, but I did it anyway. I took him off the list, he told me he would come by today. I'm still not letting him be alone with you though okay." Harry took Louis pale skinny hand in his rubbing his thumb over his ring finger. 

"I wish I could put a ring on this hand so badly. I want to make you feel special with anything from me. Specifically a ring, but you're not awake to accept or deny so I guess its a waiting process for me and you right now." Harry sighed staring sadly at Louis' hand mainly his ring finger.

"Wow nice speech, I know that when his ass wakes up I am making sure to tell him that you proposed to him when he was sleeping." Harry glared at Niall who walked in with a bag of what he could only assume is the small snacks from the cafe.

"Thanks for letting me come by today and thanks for taking me off the list now. So any responses yet?" Harry shook his head looking down at Louis again.

"I brought coffee and come cupcakes. I wanna try to lure him out of his sleep with his favorite cupcake and coffee. I don't think you've tried that yet since you haven't ever left with food since he's been like this." Harry wanted to snap at Niall to leave but knew that Niall was right, Harry didn't think about that, in fact, he didn't even know what Louis' favorite cupcake and coffee was.

'Jeez, what kind of boyfriend am I? His own best friend that he doesn't even know already knows his favorite shit that I don't even know.' 

Niall took a seat next to Harry in and pulled out the cupcake, it had blue icing on top with a light pink rose. Niall took off the oxygen mask taking the cupcake and holding it in front Louis nose. 

"Come on buddy, I know you want to wake up and just devour this cupcake, guess what you can! You can eat this cupcake when your ass is awake again." Niall continued to move the cupcake around in circles above his comatose friend not getting a single response.

'Yeah waking him up with a cupcake would sooooo work Niall.' Harry rolled his eyes relaxing in the seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Niall took the cupcake back biting into it. 

"You bought the cupcake for him yet your going to eat it when he can't? I don't find that very nice you know." Niall stopped eating just as he finished with the small cupcake.

"I'm not letting a cupcake that I made go to waste, so I am gonna eat it since he won't be able to. Also even if he woke up he still won't be able to eat it when come wakes up from having that kind of tube down their throat and or slept for a long ass time they do not want to be eating food like this. Liquid and soft jelly-like foods are what they want. Not cupcakes and hot coffee." Harry rolled his eyes having enough of the Irish freak.

"I'm going to get myself some coffee, if they have any shots for me then that will make my day. Don't do anything horrid to him, if I come back and he is flatlining I swear I will throw you out that window." Niall nodded watching Harry leave then looked back at Louis.

"I don't think Harry told you but he gave me a busted lip, a black eye, and he almost broke my jaw during the span of this one month. So yeah I hope you're proud of your boyfriend. I just hope when you wake up he isn't that horrible to you. I highly doubt that he would lay a bad hand on you. Anyways I looked up ways for waking people up when they are comatose and well there is a lot of ways of achieving that. For one that I tried testing was food, which clearly failed, so we are gonna try number too, fairy tail princess style. Harry isn't here so I get to test it out now." Niall lifted Louis' oxygen mask staring at his surprisingly not chapped lips. 

Leaning forward Niall placed a light kiss on Louis' lips, there was no spark, no noise, no feeling between the two. Niall pulled back with a frown. 

"I guess we really aren't meant to be together." 

"Yeah your not, because he's with me." Niall jumped up from his chair staring wide-eyed at Harry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with him? I thought I told you not to do anything to him yet you fucking kiss him when I leave!" Niall opened his mouth to defend himself but stopped when something grabbed his hand.

Harry and Niall both looked to Louis, his eyes were open and he was holding Niall's hand. 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger but I don't believe that I've done a cliffhanger chapter on this book yet. I try to do at least one or more cliffhanger chapter in all of my books. Anygays since I finished with another anime show and I am just waiting for the next episode of Fairy Tail, and Tokyo ghoul all in English dub. Anygays if you know any good anime shows that are not too many episodes but are in English dub then please comment them or dm me on here, or on my Instagram (Ripjaytd). Do that and I will give you a follow and a shoutout but it better be a good anime with not too many episodes. I don't want to have to watch a two hundred episode anime. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was at Louis side in an instant, and by that, he had pushed Niall away pretty forcefully. Harry yanked Niall's hand away from Louis' and held Louis hand in his own. 

"Niall calls the doctor in, they need to check on him." Niall nodded pressing the call button then left the room.

-

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked once the nurses finished checking on Louis.

"I feel fine, why was Niall here? Why am I here?" Harry gaped at Louis.

"You remember Niall?" Louis nodded now fully confused.

"Why would I ever forget him? He's my best friend." Harry suddenly felt guilty.

"Louis for the past couple of years you've lost your memory, like all the time you kept on forgetting things. You had no memory of Niall or who he was, you had no memory of any of your friends that we know of, do you remember all of the stuff you forgot?" Louis looked to Harry cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, I remember a lot of people, I remember Niall, my teachers, some of my friends that were more of just acquaintances, but I remember them all." Harry was shocked, the man he fell in love with remembers everything he had forgotten.

"Do you remember everything? From then to now?" Louis nodded and smiled at Harry, taking his hand in his.

"I remember everything, I especially remember you and other parts of you." Harry blushed and looked away biting his bottom lip.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Louis shrugged giving Harry a lusty look.

Harry smirked leaning downward capturing Louis lips on his. Louis learned forward closer. This moment was perfect. Both Harry and Louis felt sparks fly through them. It was like fireworks for them. 

Unknown to them Niall was watching the scene unfold in front of him. It hurt so much, Niall hated it. Niall had no idea he was crying till his shoulder got brushed by a nurse.

"Oh sorry, sir. Are you okay? Your crying." Niall sniffled and nodded wiping the tears from his face.

"I'm fine," was all Niall said then left the hospital.

'It was useless to be here, I shouldn't have ever kissed him, he might still be asleep.'

-

When the news of Louis awakening was heard Lottie, Felicite, Phoebe, Daisy, Ernest and Doris all went to the hospital happy to see their big brother once again but this time awake. It was a great reunion for the large family. 

"Lottie, why are you crying so much?" Louis asked now sitting up from the bed and hugging his sister.

"I'm just so happy you remember so much now. I thought I would never get to experience being able to talk about and relive memories with you again." Lottie choked out another sob wetting Louis hospital gown with her tears.

Louis sighed petting the back of Lottie's head comfortingly. The slight touch brought more tears to Lottie's eyes. Louis was never like this when he had forgotten his memories so much. He was always so untouchable unless it was Harry. Louis never liked to be touched by his sisters and brother that much. He saw it as a useless feeling to experience because he would surely forget about the feeling. Now that he has those memories back, he can feel it again. He can enjoy the loving tender touch of his siblings.

Louis shed a tear himself knowing he would be able to remember this loving moment forever. 

Harry watched fondly at the touching moment. Doris and Ernest on his lap watching the scene unfold confused as to why their older sister was crying but was smiling. 

"Hawwy, why is Lots crying and smiwling?" Ernest asked taking his pacifier out of his mouth then putting it back in.

"Because Lottie is very happy which can make people cry when they have something sad but happy happen to them, Lottie is very happy right now." Doris and Ernest nodded kind of understanding the situation but not entirely.

-

Louis was able to leave the hospital the next day. Glad he got to spend new years with Harry and his siblings. 

Everyone was in the backyard watching the fireworks go off, there was a park not that far from them. When the fireworks went off Louis made the bold move turning Harry to him, getting on his tiptoes Louis kissed Harry firmly on the lips. Lottie and Felicite's boyfriends were there to spread the new year's kiss as well. 

Niall was spending his new years with Liam and Bear. They watched the fireworks off the tv. 

"No new years kisses for us." Niall nodded agreeing with Liam.

"Zayn broke up with me. He found out about the song and my feelings for Louis and the kiss I sort of stole from him. He also found out I never had real feelings for him. Yeah a great start to the new year, single and heartbroken." Liam felt bad for his single heartbroken friend. 

"If it makes you feel better guess who else is single?" Niall looked to Liam not shocked, Liam's been single for a while now.

"You?" Liam shook his head lifting his son.

"No, I have a new girlfriend but Mr. Bear Payne is single! So you can spend your single life with him!" Niall groaned his head falling back on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

'This is more embarrassing than being single for the new year.'

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays this is the last chapter! I know it was rushed and sad but happy but hey I made a promise and broke it because of fucking writer's block! I hate it when that happens! Especially when I gave myself a fucking deadline! Anygays hope you all kind of liked the ending, I guess. I started watching this weird ass anime that I don't fully understand but love it nonetheless. Anygays it was such a cute romantic anime about this girl that like had major issues I guess? Like she had this weird power thing within her and had like this servant guy that was madly in love with her and she had romantic sexual feelings for him too but didn't understand it because she never really understood them herself. Anygays spoiler, in the end, she understood them and she and her servant both expressed their feelings for each other and they got together. It was so fucking cute! Like he knew what to do but she didn't know what to do. Anygays happy new year I hope you all had a great way to start the new year, I surely didn't, because I had to go back to work and feel like complete shit along the fact that I had writer's block like fucking crazy. At least now I finally got some writers inspiration to finish this story now. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


End file.
